


Homestuck Christmas Giveaway

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an event on tumblr and four lovely people participated! These are the fills for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat/Terezi for i-eat-reindeer-for-breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-eat-babies-for-breakfast.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-eat-babies-for-breakfast.tumblr.com), [robomegido.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robomegido.tumblr.com), [sixty-billion-and-myself.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sixty-billion-and-myself.tumblr.com), [imaginationcircut.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imaginationcircut.tumblr.com).



> i-eat-babies-for-breakfast asked you:  
> My Otp Is Karezi But I Can't Think Of A Prompt So Yeah. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Here you go, dear! Thanks SO much for participating, I hope you like it!

You’d known Terezi for a few sweeps; you wrote down the date somewhere, you’d think on that point later, but really you’d known her a while and so you thought that you knew her fairly well. 

So when she walked into your room, sat down on your human bed and burst into tears… you decide that you might not know her so well at all.

Holy shit, what?

You blink, slowly, and stare at the girl like a complete idiot. She’s hugging herself, and the whimpering sobs are so out of character for her that you can barely even believe it’s her. In fact, if you weren’t seeing it, you’d never believe it. 

Why didn’t she go to Kanaya, or Rose, or DAVE? Damn, anyone would be better at this than you. Terezi doesn’t even seem to notice you, though. Maybe she just entered the first room that she saw? Yeah, that had to be it, and that reassures you. 

You set down your husktop, your hands shaking quite a bit. You command them to stop with every single drop of hate for yourself and your inability to react, but they continue to shake. 

No one around here is good at taking orders, are they?

You tap her shoulder with your hand and she jumps, turns to look at you, and sighs. “Hi, Karkat,” she starts, not sniffling or anything like that. You don’t know what to say, so you don’t say anything; you just pull her into a hug (a very awkward hug). 

And then you start rambling.

“I don’t know what the fuck happened and I swear that I’ll fucking strangle whatever asshole made you feel this way but you really shouldn’t be crying because you’re too great for that--“Karkat? Shut up, please,” she mumbles and snuggles closer to you, “it’s nothing, just, please don’t go…” you shake your head and lie back, taking her with you; you’re both cuddling on your bed now. “Fuck no. I’ll always be here, don’t worry.” That’s a promise you believe you can keep.


	2. Eridan<>Kanaya for robomegido.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robomegido answered you: Eridan/Kanaya (either <3 or ) would be really great oh my gosh„„
> 
> Here you go, dear! I'm so sorry that it is so late; I hope you enjoy it! I hope that you don't mind that I generally interpret Eridan's "ww" and "vv" as stuttering... and I hope that's not offensive to anyone. I guess... if it is, I'll change it? Yeah. Please enjoy!

"Kan?" "Yes, Eridan?" "W-why do you care so much about me... I'm just kinda scummy sometimes."

Kanaya smiled a little wider, running her fingers through the black locks of the boy whose head was resting on her lap. He looked up at her honestly from behind his glasses and she patted his cheek in a rather motherly manner. He flushed purple a bit and looked away from her. "I'm w-waitin' for an answ-wer," Eridan mumbled. 

"I think that sometimes, perhaps you do get a little bit vicious, but that is our species after all," Kanaya started as she closed her eyes, "and you cannot be blamed for your natural behavior. That is my only opinion on this." 

Eridan growled and sat up, pouting and with a swift movement, he crossed his arms. "Now that ain't a fair thing to say! I w-was tryin' to get your real opinion here, Kan. I don't w-want none of your motherly shit!" "I am sorry, Eridan. I truly do not feel that you are needlessly vicious; everything that you do, you do because of necessity. Therefore, I cannot judge your actions as yours," she said with a smile. 

"D'you... really believ-ve that?" "Why would I say that if I did not believe it?" 

The purple-blooded boy seemed to think about it for a moment and then he shrugged. "I dunno. Sorry." 

"There is not a thing to apologize to me for, Eridan." Kanaya finished as the seadweller took his place with his head resting on her lap. 

"Thanks, Kan."


	3. John/Dave for writingandeatingandfandomsohmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writingandeatingandfandomsohmy asked you: OTP = DaveJohn. Prompt is first kiss under the mistletoe.
> 
> This is insanely late and I can't begin to apologize for that! I hope that you can forgive me for how late this is, and I hope you enjoy it!

Christmas time was something that John had always taken for granted, before SBURB. Of course, it was fun to decorate with his father and there was making Christmas cookies and hearing awesome stories about his grandmother, and then talking to Rose and Jade and Dave in a group chat on Pesterchum and wishing them happy holidays as well… and then the presents he got, those were the best, too.

  
During the game, John didn’t think much of Christmas. He and Jade and Davesprite and Nanasprite had their own little holiday traditions and those suited them just fine – decorating, baking, and telling stories were still part of those traditions. Of course, it was interesting to tell Nanasprite some of the stories that he’d heard about her and she gently corrected some of the details…

  
Either way, it wasn’t until the game had ended and everyone settled down that John really got to wondering what on earth they’d be doing for Christmas.  
It was a rule that Jade and Rose and Dave and he all had to be together, of course – that was just logical. They’d been through so much together, and then the hadn’t got to see each other… and they’d spent time together online at Christmas before all this had happened, so it was obvious that the celebrations had to be magnificent. Rose and Jade were the main party planners—they enlisted several people to help them out. Dave and John were decidedly the muscle of the operation, hanging decorations and carrying things around and doing tasks that the girls didn’t want to be bothered with.

  
“Mistletoe? Really?” John sighed, hanging a piece over a doorway. Dave stood a foot or two behind him, an eyebrow raised above his shades. “Yeah, well, the ladies get what the ladies want. You have a lot to learn about that, Egbert,” John only laughed in response, but was interrupted by Dave’s hand on his. “So, uh. You know the tradition about mistletoe, right?” “I think so! You have to – oh,” John blushed a bit, stepping down from the stepladder he was on before Dave leaned in and pressed his lips to John’s. “Merry Christmas and shit,” Dave replied with a wide smile.


End file.
